


I thought I lost you

by katychan666



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley needs a hug and his angel is luckily there to provide him with one, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: ''I thought I lost you,'' muttered Crowley and gritted his teeth.One thing was the end of the world. That he could cope with. But thinking he lost Aziraphale in that fire – or whatever happened in there – that was something that he couldn't bear to handle.





	I thought I lost you

Aziraphale was in high spirits now that he decided to go over to Crowley's after all of that... fiasco was over. He just needed a good drink, because honestly, they both deserved it. They had just saved the world, which was a reason for them to be celebrating. But instead of celebration, the mood in there was rather quiet. The angel was all smiles, but the demon was _not._ He was silently staring into his wine glass, spinning it around in his hands and was just sighing. Aziraphale cocked his head to the side and then pressed his lips together.

Another sigh.

''Crowley?'' asked Aziraphale and Crowley slowly looked up, hiding his eyes behind his sunglasses and the angel frowned when the other was just silent. He wasn't saying much, he was just.. Sitting there and thinking. Thinking about what happened earlier.

One thing was the end of the world. That he could cope with. But thinking he lost Aziraphale in that fire – or whatever happened in there – that was something that he couldn't bear to handle. Yes, the angel was okay, yes everything ended up okay, but just for a few hours everything was _not_ okay and Crowley was-

''Crowley?'' asked Aziraphale again. ''What might be the problem? We just saved the world – we should be celebrating. No?'' asked the angel, kind of confused and Crowley gave him a weak smile. Yes, it called for celebration, but he was so not in the mood for that. He just wanted to wrap his wings around the angel and keep him close for a while; not that Aziraphale would be keen on that.

''I thought I lost you,'' muttered Crowley and gritted his teeth. The angel was confused. ''I came to your shop and there was fire everywhere. And I couldn't find you. I _couldn't-''_ carried on the demon, but then his voice trailed off and he just dropped his glass of wine to the side and looked down, sighing. For a demon he was very-

''But I'm alright now,'' said Aziraphale, keeping a cheerful tone in his voice, mainly because he wanted to cheer up Crowley. He liked Crowley that poked fun at him here and there, which was cranky in a loveable way, Crowley that rolled his eyes at his magic tricks. Sadness, he didn't like on the demon and he tried to cheer him up.

''Yes, but I thought-''

''Everything ended alright,'' said Aziraphale softly and awkwardly slid closer to the emotional demon. Ah, so the best friend he lost before was... _him._ The angel was so dense and oblivious. ''I'm here and I'm back all in one piece, see,'' said Aziraphale and extended out his arms. ''All better,'' he said, wanting to carry on, but then he felt Crowley's hand in his and he stopped talking. He allowed Crowley to wrap his fingers around his own and he felt his cheeks reddening a bit. They were awfully close too, was what he realised!

''I know, it's just-'' started Crowley and bit his lip. ''Would it be... too straightforward of me to ask if I could... hug you?'' asked the demon softly, almost as if he was afraid and the angel smiled.

''As if you have to ask,'' said Aziraphale and arched an eyebrow as Crowley was holding back his breath. Apparently he did. ''Of course you can,'' whispered Aziraphale and Crowley slowly reached out with his arms and just pulled the angel in. All those thousands of years, yet they hugged for the first time. Crowley held Aziraphale gently in his arms, slowly spreading out his black wings and he wrapped those around the angel as well.

''You're okay, angel,'' whispered Crowley and Aziraphale felt his cheeks reddening even more so. He hugged him back, gently tugging onto his jacket and then allowed Crowley to take his time to calm down. He felt safe in there, the wings provided him comfort and safety. But not only safety, also adoration and love. Not friendship, but _love._ Crowley had loved him for centuries before and the angel was just rejecting him over and over, denying the feelings he held himself for the lovely demon. All it took was a single hug for Aziraphale to finally understand how he felt and now that he did... He was smiling and Crowley slowly pulled back, clearing his throat. ''I'm sorry.''

''Don't apologise. It was me who was too foolish to understand it before,'' said Aziraphale and Crowley narrowed his eyes.

''Realise what?''

''You love me,'' mumbled Aziraphale and slowly reached up with his hand, taking Crowley's sunglasses off, bearing him of his mask that hid his eyes and now that he was faced to look at the angel without them – Crowley was flushing, but he didn't deny it. Instead, he only nodded. ''And I love you too,'' continued Aziraphale and found himself chewing on his lip yet again, feeling a sheepish smile spread across his face.

''Took you long enough,'' said Crowley in his usual manner, but Aziraphale could see that he was trying to hide the fact that just before he was emotional, maybe even on the verge of tears really – he wasn't going to ask many questions.

Instead, he cupped Crowley's cheek and looked around him when blackness of the wings were hugging him again. Crowley pulled his angel closer to himself and gently placed his lips on top of Aziraphale's forehead and he closed his eyes. Good, he was real – he still needed to make sure this was real, so he slowly leaned down and placed his lips on top of angel's. And the angel gasped softly and finally kissed him back.

There they were – an angel and a demon – two entities who should be on the opposite sides. Yet they paved a path to their own side and ended up falling in love with each other. All it took them to get together were six thousand years and the world almost ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
